indie_game_battlefandomcom-20200215-history
The Kid
The Kid is the main character of I Wanna Be The Guy and a playable character in Indie Game Battle. Profile Appearance Abilities Gameplay Moveset Grounded Attacks * '''Jab (1st hit): '''The Kid uses a boxing glove and punches the opponent. Does 2% damage. * '''Jab (2nd hit): '''The Kid repeats the first punch again, also doing 2% damage. * '''Jab (3rd hit): '''The Kid punches with his right arm instead, slightly tilted upwards. Does 5% damage. * '''Forward tilt: '''The Kid swings his cape forward. * '''Up tilt: '''The Kid punches up in the air with his boxing glove. * '''Down tilt: '''The Kid does a low kick. * '''Forward smash: '''The Kid holds the gun with both hands then fires it. * '''Up smash: '''A spike spawns from the ground and flies upward as The Kid dodges it. * '''Down smash: '''2 spikes spawn on both sides of The Kid as he barely dodges them. Aerials * '''Neutral air: '''The Kid makes a kicking pose, damaging opponents who get close. Does 5% damage. Comes out very fast, and has a long-lasting hitbox. Also sends opponents upwards. * '''Forward air: '''The Kid uses his gun and fires a bullet in the direction he is facing. The bullet does more damage at close range. When firing, The Kid is also pushed backwards. * '''Back air: '''The Kid turns 180 degrees and fires his gun behind him. Very similar to forward air, but has more damage, knockback and recoil force. * '''Up air: '''The Kid does a flip and whips his cape up in the air. * '''Down air: '''The Kid kicks downward. Meteor smashes enemies. Specials * '''Neutral special (tap): '''Apple Shield. The Kid spawns an apple that orbits around him. Up to 3 apples can be spawned. The apples can hurt enemies on contact. * '''Neutral special (hold): '''Apple Throw. If there is an apple orbiting around The Kid, he will throw the apple forward. * '''Side special: '''Flight. The Kid flies forward with great speed. * '''Up special (ground): '''Falling Apple. The Kid ducks as an apple spawns above him and flies downward on an angle. Meteor smashes enemies. Useful for edge guarding or anti air mind games. * '''Up special (air): '''Rising Apple. An apple spawns below The Kid. Can knock The Kid or the enemy upward. Has self damage if user gets hit. (0.5% damage to user and enemy) This move requires enough height from the ground for the apple to spawn below The Kid. * '''Down special: '''Spike Trap. The Kid throws a spike that latches onto the ground for a set period of time. Uses up about 10% PP. Hurts enemies on contact. Can be destroyed by certain attacks or projectiles. * '''Super Attack: '''Apple Storm. The Kid ducks down as a blinding amount of apples spawn around him and immensely damaging enemies caught in the dense attack. Trivia * The boxing gloves The Kid uses in some of his moves comes from Mike Tyson, who is a boss in his game. * The Kid is currently the only character to have a move that can hurt himself. Category:Playable Characters Category:3rd Party Characters Category:I Wanna Be The Guy